Dakuhiro no Kama
by Liteneo
Summary: Amateur-ish story a friend and I wrote. I came up with the story and he edited it (heavily) by adding good detail and fixing mistakes I had made.
1. Chapter 1-Rebirth

Scythe of Dakuhiro/Dākuhīrō no Kama

Written by Liteneo

Heavily edited by Redex

Chapter 1 Rebirth

Has it really come to all this? I was lying on a hospital bed, blinded by the light above me, and grew agitated at the constant beeping of the heartbeat monitor. My name was Shino Asukawa, and my story all began yesterday, right before we left to go home from school. I was below average on looks, but I made the honor roll, which was something I was proud of. Another thing I was proud of was my confidence. I had the courage to ask out the girl I wanted to ask out for months.

Today was the day; it was sunny outside, a cool fresh breeze, and a lovely, light pink cherry tree I asked her to go to this afternoon. This was the day before summer break started, and I knew I had the chance to spend the entire summer with her. I walked out of the school as happy as I could be. As I walked to the spot where I asked her to go, I saw her standing there, eyes shining from the sunset and her hair flowing from the cool breeze.

"Afternoon Akane-chan.", I said.

"Good afternoon Shino-san. So what did you want to ask me?" she questioned. Her soothing voice gave me more confidence in myself. "Um, I know this is a bit much but... Will you go out with me?" I blurted out. Although I had renewed confidence in myself, I had no confidence in how I would actually sound saying this to her. She stared at me and blatantly said "No".

Heartbroken, I blanked out for a few seconds and fell too my knees. She started laughing and said "Just kidding, I'd love to go out with you!" I had nothing to say really... I just stood back up and smiled. My head hurt just from her fooling me. "I know of a new restaurant that opened up not too long ago. We can meet there tomorrow, if that's fine with you." I said.

"Sure. What's the name… the place? The time?" she asked.

"It's called Moonlit Cafe I believe. It should be north of the school in a building at the top. I heard it's the perfect place to watch the moon, hence: Moonlit Cafe. If it's OK with you, maybe we could meet around 9pm?"

"Ehh? It sounds so fancy and romantic. Do you really think we should start there?"

"Well, all relationships start out differently. Maybe this might be what might make ours unique." She smiled and said

"Alright, I'll meet you there. Don't be late." she then walked off. When I got home I went straight to bed, no dinner, no bath, no anything. All I thought was what I was going to do for our date tomorrow night. The next day I woke up. I realized I had starved myself for at least 18 hours. I walked downstairs to grab something to eat before getting dressed. All was left there was a wrapped egg omelet on a plate with a note on it. It was my mother's handwriting. It read

"Dear Shino,

Your father and a I left this morning to go on vacation for the next 3 days. I'm sure you can live on your own for that long. You always seem so full- I mean" She was writing in pen but it was clear to read what she had crossed out. "-Confident in yourself. So I left you enough food to ration. Oh and remember, always eat the biggest breakfast you can. It's the most important meal you know."

She really did work hard on my breakfast. I saw peppers, onions, random meats, and other tasty ingredients. I shoved the plate into the microwave to heat. "Niisan! Can you help me go shopping today?" That would be my younger sister; who is only a year younger than me. I am a second year in high school, so she's a first year. This is her first trip to Okinawa with her class.

"I need a new swimsuit to wear for the trip." she said.

A little it annoyed I asked her "Why do you need me to come along though? You only need to get one swimsuit."

"That's not the point! I need someone's opinion on what I wear!"

"Go ask one of your friends."

"I NEED A GUY'S OPINION!" She yelled. While she does have an incest relation with me, I try not to accept it. However, in exchange she doesn't try to make babies with her in my sleep; I have to do whatever she wants… Within reason of course and I try to stay out of it as much as I can so I can continue with my life. At the swim store, my sister was continuously picking out different swimsuits. "Nisan, I can't pick. I like red but I don't want to be too flashy. Plus I don't know whether to pick a one piece swimsuit or a bikini." she ranted.

Hoping to end this as quickly as possible I chimed in "Why not black? It'll bring out your light skin and it'll match your hair. Now… what about that choice between a one-piece and a bikini..." I said slowly. She gave me a cold stare. She definitely knew what I was going to say.

"BAKA! Just because I don't have boobs like that one girl, doesn't mean I can't wear a bikini like her!" She yelled so loud that the whole store and everybody outside could have heard her.

"Fine, just buy both just in case."

And that was my life in a nutshell. Cared for by idiotic parents, and having an annoying, overbearing sister. Later that day, I finally got ready for the date. I ran over to the building entrance. She was standing right next to the door talking on the phone. Oddly enough I had sensitive ears, so I could hear her conversation. "He's not that good looking but he's really nice and caring; unlike some of the guys in our school". Once again, that soothing voice of hers gave me confidence. I walked up to her as she hung up on her phone. "Hey, Shino-san! It sure is a nice night isn't it?" she said. "

Yeah, why don't we start heading up to the cafe?" I asked. On the way up I noticed how tall the building was. It was around 5 stories and the cafe was roofless. We found a table and started having a conversation. We ordered a late dinner and time passed by. However, that worry-free night was about to end.

"Hey! Where's the service around here?" That voice came from a tall, bulky man who looked like he was in his late 20s to early 30s. He had a group of around 3-4 with him all men.

"Coming!" said one of the waiters, however the large man held up his hand and replied "Hold it little man. We want a waitress, not you."

"I'm sorry but all our staff are male, please wait while I get you a table."

"Tsk, a cafe with no waitresses?" He then looks around the restaurant, until finally staring at us. "You girl, serve us some grub."

I was a little bit more than annoyed with how he talked to people. I signaled the waiter to call the police. He was reluctant at first, but then started dialing. A few moments later, the bulky man grabbed Akane.

"Hey! Let go of me" she yelled.

"Heheh, your still a teen, but your body is nice developed." That was it… I couldn't take it... I stood up and ran over to him pulling my fist back, and in one swift motion I gave him a solid blow to the side of his head. I couldn't tell because his head was turned, but he looked unfazed. "You really want to pick a fight with us kid?"

On instinct I tried to annoy him enough that he would let go of Akane, and start coming after me.

"What do you think? Maybe you have muscles for brains." (Which he did it) He let go of Akane and started walking over to me. I looked up at his face, His cheek was slightly red. "So what are you gonna do? Some kinda trick?" He face grew red enough that he shoved me to the railing. Grabbing me by the neck he hung half of my body over the railing.

"Put him down!"Akane yelled.

"Only after you serve us food… and your body." He Threatened.

"Don't worry Akane-chan," I pleaded, trying to convince her to back off. "I'll be fine."

I swung my legs over the railing, along with the huge man, who was now hanging only by my leg and his own hand on the railing. After a few failed attempts to kick him off, he managed to pull me down.

"You little brat! If I'm going down, you are too!" He let go of my leg, but then I grabbed onto his head. However, that was a mistake. The weight of my body caused his neck to snap with a loud *CRUCH*.

And down…

I was on the ground, not able to move, felt blood trickling down my body, and heard the sirens of the police right in front of me. After that, I blanked out. When I woke up I was here in the hospital. Akane and my little sister were here with me. Hours passed and they stayed silent just watching me in pain.

A little bit later I fell asleep again, waking up another few hours later. I still couldn't move because of the pain. I barely had enough energy to speak. There they were; both of the girls were sleeping right beside my bed. "A-ka-ne" I struggled to say. I stared at her.

In this Living hell Thoughts came and went. Maybe my parents were right. Maybe I wasn't confident at all. Maybe I really just was full of myself. Why did this happen? The one time I would've not only made myself happy, but also make others happy as well. A tear came to my eye, I slowly became unconscious. Everything became black and void.

"Wake up." It wasn't a voice I have heard of before. It was deep and threatening, calm and collected yet demanding. "Wake up." I opened my eyes; I wasn't in the hospital anymore. I was surrounded by dark fire that constantly threatened to swallow me. But then I saw the source of the voice, a tall, dark figure. "Welcome Child, To Hell." My face grew pale, and was unable to speak. "Do not worry, little Shino. You were never damned to be sent here. I chose to bring you here personally, to have an audience with you." I would have been relived, if it weren't for the fact that I was currently in hell. He then continued "I have seen what has happened to you. So I have decided that you deserve a second chance. However there is only one problem. You are already deceased."

I looked up in horror. My pupils went tiny, and I lost my breath. "However, I will let you be reborn again, at a… price… You must serve me for as long as you remain alive. You will collect the souls of the damned for me. You WILL do so, and in return you will once again be reborn. I will determine your physical appearance. If you show promise, I will be happy to conjure up any equipment to further help you. So… do you accept?"

I thought for a bit, a second chance. This was something anybody would hope for if they died, and considering my situation…

"I accept". He grew a smile.

"Sign here, and give a blood sample in this box." A contract, pen, box, and knife appeared from darkness. I picked up the pen, and signed. I then took the knife into my hand, where was I supposed to cut? It took a brief moment, but I finally decided to just cut into the palm of my other hand. I then placed my bleeding hand on the box of the contract, which soon disappeared.

"Alright, I've decided on your appearance from now on." He started waving his hand. Suddenly I was surrounded by a dark cloud of smoke. When it finally cleared, I was looking into a mirror. He had completely changed my face, my body, almost every detail. I was no longer wearing my glasses. I was a bit taller and skinnier, and I looked like some Teen actor (couldn't quite place the name), my hair was about medium length; some covered my face while the rest was down the sides and back of my head.

"I'll be nice enough to give you a pair of clothes and send you too the world of the living, but that's all that you will get for now." I glanced back at him and nodded. "Oh and one more thing… Every midnight, come back to the underworld for training, there are other minions like you training at an academy here in hell. The rest will be explained in your baggie." I once again was surrounded by a dark cloud. I had awoken, sometime around 3 days later, somewhere in the middle of the woods. All I had with me was a baggie that had a note on top of it.

-Welcome to the Soul Capture Program or SCP for short. The SCP members are personally chosen by Lord Satan himself. You have been chosen, and will serve to do whatever Lord Satan commands. Starting the day you wake up, you shall come back to the underworld every day at midnight. You will be able to do this using the black pearls in your supply bag. They allow you to summon a portal to the academy you will now be attending. The more souls you capture, the more equipment and supplies you obtain. Live and hunt in the over-world, the academy will provide minor supplies and equipment as well along your journey. Right now you start off with 15 black pearls, food, 10000 yen, clothing, jars to capture souls, and a retractable knife. Right now you should start traveling towards the populated city and settle in before working.

After I read the note I opened up my supply bag. I took out a bottle of water and took a long drink. Stopping only to look around, I had to see if I was anywhere near civilization. I looked at what clothes the lord of hell had chosen out for me... a thin black sweater, jeans, and combat boots 'Well I can't say he had much of a fashion sense' I thought to myself as I put them on. Getting up I headed started off towards the city and began making a list in my head for priorities.

- First I needed a place to live. With 10000 yen, I might be able to rent a small one-room apartment; I should probably apply for citizenship too.

- Then I would have to find a job, but that could wait for later

- And finally I would have to find out about what happened to my past life

After I had reached the city, I decided to pick up a newspaper to looking for rentable apartments. Upon reaching the bottom of the page, I saw that there were obituaries listed. I froze in place; one of them had my old name on it. Apparently I was a suicide hero. The obituary was by Akane-chan, so I read a line from it

"Although he was not very handsome or athletic… (Gee, how reassuring) but Shino was caring and brave. He stood up and protected me until the end and I can't stop thanking him even in the afterlife."

For a while I thought about what she had said, I guess I was brave; then I realized my name.

"Of course! I need a new identity to go by." I said to myself. Thinking it over I went down to the social services station to apply as a citizen, I took the application sheet and went back to the waiting room. It was obvious I couldn't use my old name. So I had to think. The radio was on and the announcer said

"Hey all you anime fans out there! Sword Art Online is officially releasing Season 3: Gun Gale Online this October 2013! Don't miss out on another action packed season of the ever popular SAO series." That gave me an idea. The main character, Kirito, was nicknamed The Black Swordsman. I had given him a personal nickname which was Dark Hero. 'Dakuhiro'. I had written Dakuhiro as my last name. Now what about the first? Looking around I turned to the window. I was still amazed at how much… better I appeared overall. I just felt more charming, even stronger. And just to keep common habits. I wrote Shun for my first name.

After handing in my application, I received my ID and stamp. (Stamps are used for personal approval of contracts, documents, etc in Japan). 'All right,' I thought 'now to look for a new place to live'. I looked around to look at some of the simpler residential housing in the area, stopping to listen to a conversation between two men.

"Hey boss just a month with crutches isn't THAT bad! At least you landed on something soft when it happened." It was one of the bulky guy's thugs trying to talk to the big Dipshit himself. Sighing I ignored it and walked on.

I eventually found an old apartment room that I could afford. Rent was at 7500 yen; Cheaper than most nowadays, but also not too reassuring. To be safe I spoke with the landlord. He lived with his daughter, who I believed who was around the age of my old life. Thinking it over The Lord of Hell had probably one year older then how I was back then.

"Alright the apartment is yours, but just keep in mind that I am not responsible for any deaths, accidents, etc. on that property." The landlord stated, being as blatant as he could.

"But you technically own it".

"Whatever, anything that happens in there isn't my problem."

"BUT…. IT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" He shrugged me off and walked away, with his daughter. When suddenly she looked back and waved at me. Slowly I chose to wave back. I settled into the 'new' apartment room. It was small kitchen with a bedroom directly next to it and a toilet room (Sadly, No bathtub). Apparently there is a free public bath that the Landlord owns; at least I won't have to shower in the rain then.

For now I was just going to relax for the rest of the day, after I make use of the bath house, of course. It seemed like something out of an outdoor mountain spring resort. I was alone for some time, or at least I thought so.

Suddenly I heard giggling, the voice female.

"Good evening Mr. Dakuhiro!" It was coming from above, there was another bath placed a little bit higher than mine was. "I'm taking private bath up here! But I can look down at others." she yelled

"That's nice, so what are you doing here this late?" I asked.

"Well usually, at night it's quiet, my dad says it's dangerous, but I still come up here anyways to enjoy having peace and quiet once in a while."

"You should listen to your dad more! Bad things have been happening lately, like what happened three days ago!" that made her quiet down for a moment, but she quickly spoke back up.

"Well, how about you walk me home tonight? Maybe I'll be safer having you around with me~." I thought it over for a moment, and gave in/

"Oh, alright! But I have to be somewhere before midnight!"

"Alright, not a problem!" Our conversation lasted a good hour or so before we got out. After I had changed we met outside. "So where are you going before midnight?" she asked.

'Oh crap, am I going to say' I thought to myself. It took a moment, but I replied

"I have night school to go to"

"Really? I thought you went to school in the day as well, you are around my age."

"Well I was kicked out by my parents so I've been moving around a lot, so I attend night school just to keep a familiar feeling."

"Alrighty then, anyways thanks for walking me home. See Ya!" She then sprinted off to her front door while I walked away, back to my room. Sighing I took out a black pearl from my baggie, there was another note I had missed that said

-Throw the pearl anywhere and a portal will appear before you.

'… Not much of an instruction manual but here goes' I thought as I took out a pearl.

It was 10 minutes before midnight 'Won't hurt to be early'. I threw the pearl at the wall. The pearl Broke into a thousand tiny shards, and the wall began to glow black and red. A dark silhouette of a door appeared from the glow, which in turn sprouted dozens of tiny tendrils. The scene came to a climax as the silhouette burst into flames, leaving a glowing Black and red portal in its place. I was taken aback by this and paused for a few moments, before breathing out and stepped through.

In an instant everything changed. The cool room temperature was now a hot, humid hell, and before me was the "so-called academy". I saw portals opening up everywhere on either side of me with other people stepping through…. Most weren't Japanese like I was.

A small red skinned devil girl approached me and started, holding out a tiny bottle "Please drink this, it will let you temporarily speak the language of the devils so everyone can understand each other." I took it from her, looking it over. It was small with a mossy green liquid inside. I gulped it down in one small mouthful, not much kick to it. Shrugging I walked towards the main office of the building.

"Uhh, I'm new here." I said.

"Alright, give me your hand." the office lady said. I stuck out my hand. Without a second thought, she stabbed my hand and took a bit of blood form the wound, taking it to a device to scan. "Here you are. What's your new alias?"

"Shun Dakuhiro".

"Alright Shun, here is where you need to go, new supplies will be waiting when you get there." I walked down the hallways; it was very similar to Japanese style schools, the only difference being the colors. Everything was a shade of red.

'1-C.' that was the classroom where I was supposed to be. I slid open the door and slowly walked in. Everyone I saw resembled a human.

"Ahh. You must be the new student." The lady said. She was a devil unlike the students. "Please take your seat over there." she pointed to an empty seat near the front. I walked over. "Oh right, before you sit down, why you don't explain a bit about yourself, starting with name, cause of death, etc."

"Well, my name is Shun Dakuhiro, My cause of death was freefalling 5 stories and being flattened by a large cow, any questions?"

"Were you always this good looking before you died?" I felt like I blushed and everyone stared.

"No. I was less than average before I died, however I was always a good person." Everyone started laughing. The teacher spoke up and said.

"Well Mr. Dakuhiro, that good person attitude is going to change soon." I sighed, First day of school, and I have already left a bad impression. This is going to be a loooong journey… I could just tell.


	2. Chapter 2- Overworld

Dākuhīrō no Kama

Written by xNeo

Edited By Overlord

Chapter 2

I finally sat down after my horrible first impression.

"Well Dakuhiro-kun, you were lucky to be here after 1 week when the official first year class started. Therefore, you aren't that far behind. Please ask around for someone to borrow notes from, you will need them. Oh and My name is Ms. Inora" the devil teacher said.

"HERE TAKE MY NOTES." a girl shouted out. That voice, it was familiar. She walked over to me and handed over a stack of papers.

The Teacher then spoke up "Ok, you two catch up while the rest of class open your notebooks to page 142, we will be picking up where last left off about the removal of the trachea." While the rest of the class carried on I slowly whispered.

"S-s-Sis, is that… you?"

Quietly she responded "Hey Sh- I mean, Dakuhiro"

"You're here as well?"

"Yep, I started 2 weeks before you did though, it was tough gathering souls before the school year started. It's funny though, I gathered quite a bit, and I could've gotten yours as well. However you were too nice and caring back then. Anyways, how are you doing in the over-world?"

"Fine I guess, I found a small apartment to live in for the time being. Anyways, don't you have to be dead to sign a contract with The Devil?"

"Actually no, there are other ways of contracting a person. Just take the notes first and then ask questions later." I looked over and copied the notes that my sister had given me. Oh right, I never mention her name. Gee what a responsible brother I am. My sister's name was Rinaka. However she liked to be called Rin for short. I once again looked over the notes, having barely skimmed the first time through. I started with the first part, entitled –Recruiting-

-One must never reveal or be discovered of your alias. If so happens, you must either convince them to sign a contract or kill them on the spot… If you get your hands dirty don't forget to take their soul. The process must be completed within a 24-Hour period.-

Skimming down some more (I'm not the most talented note taker) I eventually skim down to part two, entitled in big bright letters –DON'T FUCK UP-

-You will be notified if you are discovered. If you fail to do your job, your contract will be terminated and damned to the umpteenth circle hell for the rest of you afterlife... So please, don't screw up when trying to recruit somebody.-

"That explains how you ended up here Rin"

"Now you're getting it!" shrugging I kept on reading, skipping to part two, -Soul's and you.-

- Souls can be exchanged in the Hellshop to give to Satan in exchange for new supplies and equipment. Souls are received by killing individuals that have a certain level of Sin. If their soul is filled with Sin, you are allowed to capture their soul and bring it down to hell. The amount of Sin affects the value of the soul that can be sold in the Hellshop. It is recommended to isolate targets before killing them. Also, you are responsible to bring at least 1 soul every month; the amount of souls you need to bring in may change over time. -

Looking up I asked my sister "Hey Rin, how many souls have you collected?"

"Uhh, about 2 or 3, I think. Then again they didn't have much value to them."

"I see". Looking back down at the paper I continued.

-You cannot aimlessly kill any one person. A person must have a certain level of Sin in order to have their soul be captured. There is equipment to detect levels of Sin, however, it does not come with the starting supplies and must be purchased through the Hellshop. Along with the Hellshop there is a Blacksmith, and a clothing shop to change out your supplies. The Hellshop has pearls, tools and electronic equipment. The Blacksmith is able to create weapons and other equipment along with the ability to combine certain tools with your equipment for convenience. Clothing shops… I shouldn't have to explain… hopefully. It is nice and convenient for you guys to have your own variety of clothing.

After about an hour of taking notes, it was time to pay attention to the lessons. I handed back Rin's notes and started listening to Ms. Inora.

"Today we are going to discuss on ways of isolating your targets so that you may kill them effectively. Everyone head to the simulation area." We all headed out and started walking to wherever the devil teacher was going. Eventually we reached what looked like an empty arena. Ms. Inora then started up the simulation. "Ms. Asukawa, step forward."

"Yes ma'am."

"Your target will be randomized to be given certain traits and a personality." Suddenly A hologram appeared. It was a creepy looking old man.

"Begin simulation." Immediately an entire scene appeared out of nowhere. Rin started at the top of a building, while the rest of us were inside another building looking out at her from a window. She was dressed in clothing similar to mine when I was "reborn". She then started searching through her supply bag and picked out a maid outfit. She snapped her fingers and her clothes instantly changed. After changing she hopped down into the alleyway and appeared on the street.

The teacher spoke into a microphone, "Good approach, Ms. Asukawa." Rin then walked up to the old man hologram and spoke up

"Hi mister, would you like to come visit our new maid cafe? It's new so we don't have a good public, open, area yet, so we are going around ask people to come by." Her cute voice actually made it seem convincing.

"Sure little girl, lead the way." She then turned around and led him back into the alley. I noticed something though; the old man was staring at her butt the whole time he was following. I gave an angered faced. I was reminded of what had happened the night I died.

~flashback~ Akane was grabbed by a creepy man. ~Flashback end (I Didn't say it was much of a flashback)

I then pulled back into reality and saw Rin create a dark, spiked club from out of the dark shadows of the alley way. She brought it up as high as she could lift it and in a flash bashed it over the old man's head. His skull was definitely cracked and blood exploded in all directions. A faint, purple glow then appeared from the old man's body. Rin reached into her pocket and pulled out a soul capture jar. Opening it she held it out, sucking the glow into the small container. A number then appeared on the jar label'133'.

"Good work Ms. Asukawa. As a reward, keep the jar to use at the shops since it's fairly low. And as for the rest of you, by next week, capture at least 1 soul. When everyone brings in a soul, your class rank will be determined by the Sin level of the soul." So far I had learned more in 2 hours than I had learned 5 days of schoolwork in the over-world… Probably not the best sign.

It was time to go back to the over-world; public portals started appearing back at the entrance. They led back to wherever you entered hell from. Stepping into mine I was suddenly back in my apartment. I then climbed into my futon and started thinking; tomorrow night I should capture a soul. Before that I need to look for a part time job if I want to keep living here. Since only I live here, it won't be a problem to go in and out of hell.

The next morning I organized my supply bag and headed out. Along the way I saw the landlord's daughter heading this way.

"Morning, Mr. Dakuhiro." she greeted me. I didn't respond. She never told me her name. "My apologies, I should properly introduce myself. My name is Cyrilia. My name sounds kind of weird because I was originally born in Europe. I managed to speak fluent Japanese though."

"Good morning to you as well Cyrilia."

"Anyways, ready for school"

"Uh… well… I never really applied to school."

"Don't worry, if we go now, we can get you applied to the school I go to." She then grabbed my hand and started running.

"Wait… What?!" I tried to object, but she had an iron grip and was dragging me around like a small puppy. In no time flat we reached what looked like a castle, But in actuality it was a private school.

"Alright, Cyrilia, by his prior knowledge, he can attend this school. However, the annual tuition must be covered. It will be 25,000,000 for one year.

"Not a problem" Cyrilia replied. She pulled out a checkbook and started writing. Why was she doing this for me?

"I know what you're thinking Shun. To tell the truth I still owe you for last night." That's right; I accompanied her home last night from the public bath.

"Alright ," The Administrator "all your classes for now are with Cyrilia here. So follow her around to get to your classrooms. Also here's a uniform, don't forget to change." I nodded. Soon we headed out to the lockers. I changed shoes at a new locker and went off to a bathroom to change into the new uniform. It was a nice design, Black outlined with white. The fabric was soft and had a red tie I picked up my old clothes and started to head out.

However before I left, I noticed a small bulge in the pocket of my street clothes. I reached inside to find a pair of glasses. They were the same design as the ones I had originally died with. However, the lenses were sharp and extremely thin. Shrugging, I casually put them on… I could see clearly now, the rain was gone. I reached inside the pockets once more, just in case there was anything else. The only other thing I found was a note that said

-These are your old glasses. Please hold on to them, they will be of use

I thought for a bit and realized this would go well for my disguise in the over world. I then walked out of the bathroom, back to Cyrilia. We then headed off to class 1-B. By force of habit I stopped at 1-C. (This is going to get confusing)

"Our class is over here Shun-kun." I walked over to her, then we walked in and she took her seat. Immediately the teacher spoke up.

Well class, we have a last minute addition to the school." There was something oddly familiar about her, like with my sister. Then it hit me… She resembled Ms. Inora from the underworld! "Mr. Dakuhiro, we've already been acquainted, so go ahead and introduce yourself to your classmates." I stared around the classroom. I was somewhat intimidated by the stares of everybody around the room, but Cyrilia was smiling at me, that gave me some hope. The other girls were talking to each other, obviously about me, and the guys gave me blank stares. Eventually I spoke up.

"My name is Shun Dakuhiro; it's nice to meet you all. I was an exchange student from America, but I was originated here in Japan." In my head I was thinking 'Please believe my lie.' Everyone's response was

"No Way", or "Cool, I wonder what America is like"

One good impression here in the over world, and one bad impression back in hell, Seems legit. I then took a seat in the middle of the classroom.

Everything that was taught today was stuff I knew already. So I got bored and drew half of the time. Lunch was free due to the high tuition. After school I told Cyrilia I was going to look for a part time job, she then left to go straight home. Looking around town I glanced over at a cafe. It was called "Heaven's Delight"… Ironic, isn't it? I went in and asked for an application as a part-time waiter. I saw tons of guys here, but only a few girls. Maybe I can slack off a bit here and relax… I still had 3 main priorities right now as well.

1 Over-world school

2 'Night' School

And 3 Soul Hunting for Satan

I walked home with my application in hand. Time passed quickly and it started getting dark. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice, One that I could never UN-hear... but it couldn't be…

"Ehh? That must've hurt." stated a female voice. But then the voice spoke again… And I knew who it was… I would never forget that pedophile of a bitch. It was the man from the moonlit café; the one that got me killed in the first place.

"Damn right, luckily I landed on said criminal" Replied the Pedophile. Trying to make me look like a criminal now? That's low.

"How about you hang out with me sometime?" I couldn't take it; he was trying to start up with another chick? That's the last straw. I started walking towards the son-of-a-bitch. I needed to think of my approach; I was going to use my expert knowledge of American cop shows to my advantage.

"Psst, I might have something that could interest you." I raised my bag.

"Oh really? You got the good stuff in there?"

"Nothing but, come with me so we don't get spotted." the pedophile turned to the girl he was talking to and said

"Alright, go home girl, we can talk tomorrow, same time, same place." She then walked off, home I guess. The bulky man followed me into an alley. Just like how Rin did it. Offer him something good, and then get him the next second. "Alright, open the bag. Let's see what you got."

"Alrighty then, give me a second. I have a special offer. Since you're a new customer, I offer something free the first time to get a good start." I started searching around for my knife in the bag… found it. Quickly I extended the blade and quickly stabbed the bulky man in the shoulder.

"Gah! What the hell!" exclaimed the pedophile. I pulled the knife from his shoulder and got ready to make another stab. However he swung at me with his good arm and shoulder. I dodged under his attack and stuck the shiv into his stomach this time, in a flash I pulled it out again and swung for his neck; a dead hit. He tried to grab my arm, but he was too weak to do anything at this point. At this point a purple glow appeared from his body... but… it was different this time though. It was many times brighter than the simulation. Shaking my head and getting back to reality I took out a jar and contained the soul.

I was surprised to see the number on the jar. '795'. that seemed incredibly high and I was proud of myself. I then walked back home acting like nothing happened. Looking back I saw the body slowly disappear into thin air, leaving no trace of me killing him.

"That girl will be better off without him." I said to myself.

Later when I had reached my apartment I went to the public bath. Once again Cyrilia was there. We talked like we did the first time and she asked about my potential part time job, and after a little bit we left to go back to our homes. I of course had to accompany her to her house again. By the time I got to my apartment, it was around 11. Sighing I sat there staring at my new captured soul.


	3. Chapter 3-School-life

Chapter 3

When the clock struck 11:45, I decided to open the portal. Throwing the pearl at the wall I quickly remembered to take off my glasses, and stepped through. When I arrived, with soul in one hand, and bag in the other, I headed inside to go to class. Once again A little devil girl stopped me, and in a high pitched voice she almost shouted.

"Drink this please!" It was the mossy green vial that helped me speak with the others. I decided to carry it to class, and upon walking inside everyone in the room stared at me… well not directly at me, but at the captured soul I had. People were talking in the devil language, and since I did not drink from the vial yet, I couldn't understand a damn sound from thing they said. I entered the classroom and sat down in my seat before finally drinking from my vial.

"All right, who has already captured a soul? If so, bring it up to me… now" stated Ms. Inora coldly. Only about 4 of us walked up, including me. I handed her my jar, along with the other 3. The others however, stared at me with semi-angry faces. What was up with everybody? Confused as I was when I went back to my seat I overheard "This can't be right. No new student has captured a soul this valuable before…" smirking I sat down and looked back at her. She was talking about MY capture. "The highest ever caught by a new student was only about 450." I glanced at the other vials; they all ranged from 250 to 375. Once again Ms. Inora spoke up. "Mr. Dakuhiro, this is amazing. Luckily today will be our first visit to the Hell Shop, and If you don't mind, Will you be my assistant and buy a few things for yourself while you're at it. I'd to show the class a little Demonstration."

"Sure, I guess." In unison the rest of the class sighed

"Here we go again with your mister goody-good act." Everybody, once again, laughed at me. I swear, my life, (or… second life as it would be) is so repetitive it's not even funny anymore. Catching back up with reality the class was leaving and was starting to head for the so called "Hell Shop" that everybody had been talking about. We passed other classes that were heading back from their trip to the Hell Shop. Every student we passed has some form of new supplies. Some had small belt pouches, others had extra pearls, and a few had some form of nonsensical Item.

By the time we had arrived, most shelf items had been sold already. Exasperated Ms. Inora sadly Exclaimed "Ehh? We're late. Oh well. See if you can find something for yourself, Dakuhiro-kun." Nodding I started to look around while she explained more stuff to the rest of the class.

After a bit of rummaging through the store I saw a big box that said "bargain bin" In BRIGHT BOLD PINK LETTERS. I looked inside, not expecting much, and to my surprise it was almost completely empty. The only thing I saw was a rusty scythe that had collected a thin layer of dust and grime. There was a big hole in the middle of the blade. On the handle there was a small price tag labeled '100'.

"Who the hell would throw this in here?" I asked.

"Try telling that to the last owner." I turned around to see a man, about half a foot taller than me with a bigger build. "I doubt you'll want to spend anything on it". I looked back at the scythe.

"Is it because it's so rusty and used?"

"Umm, for the lesser part… yes, and no." Once again, I looked at it.

"Dakuhiro-kun, come here!" said Ms. Inora. I walked back and she had showed me a big box. It had a screen and 2 square slots. One was small enough to fit the jar. The other was about the size of a person. "Dakuhiro-kun, did you want anything that wasn't on the shelf, if so, type the item name into the screen." I thought about the scythe that was left in the box. I typed in a bunch of items.

Metal solvent,

Polisher,

And rag. All in all, it came down to 475. "I'm not sure what you're planning to use that stuff for, but, place your jar into the small slot." I did what she had told me and placed it in. The lid popped open and the soul was sucked into the machine. I looked at the screen and it said: Shun Dakuhiro Balance: 795. Total order cost: 475. Continue Transaction? I pressed yes. The soul jar was emptied and the balance was saved into the machine. After a few seconds the machine shot out a black bag filled with the items. A card then popped out of the machine, along with a piece of paper. I took both items and read the paper.

-Congratulations new customer! Here is your customer ID card for further purchases whether instant or over the shelf-

I looked at my ID card; it was a black credit card with a barcode within a pentagram. In the top right corner there lay my picture and name

"Good demonstration Dakuhiro-kun." I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that she calls me Dakuhiro-kun instead of Mr. Dakuhiro now, but I guess I will have to deal with it for a while. I walked back over to the bargain bin and picked up the old scythe.

"Hey, Mr. Shopkeeper, I'd like to purchase this scythe."

"Alright hand me your card."

I threw it to him and scanned it over, punching a few numbers into the cash register and handed it back to me. "Alright your remaining balance is 220. Good Hunting!"

I walked back to my classmates. 2 of the other 3 had made purchases as well, the last one wanted to save up. After talking with each other over what we had bought we all headed back to school, but by that time, we had to head back to the over world.

"Bye Niichan!" said Rin.

"Rin, I'm no longer your older brother."

"But, you are to me." She then gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Sigh, fine, but only call me Shun-niichan, that's it, no more niichan or aniki or whatever."

Her face filed with rage this time "Deal!"

She then left through the main portal gate out. I followed. I was back in my apartment with my new equipment. I opened up the metal solvent and started rubbing away at the rust on the blade. I ripped the price tag off and polished the scythe. It took me a good 45 minutes. I then fell asleep.

"Hey! HEEEEEEEY! WAKE UP!" It was a loud male voice. I awoke with a shock, but to my surprise nobody was around. "Good you're awake; I was beginning to get worried you had died in your sleep… again." I looked around once more, where the hell was the voice coming from? "Look down here dumbass!" The voice came from the scythe "The bloody hell man, ya never seen a talking weapon before?" I stared at it for a moment, and then realized what I just bought. The hole in the scythe was replaced with a black core. It grew bigger every time the scythe talked and went back down when he had finished. "Anyways, you must be my new owner!"

Still shocked from the fact that I had just bought a British talking scythe, I eventually spoke up "Y-Yeah."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" It sounded exactly like the voice clip from the Christmas special I fell back down onto my head.

"STOP YELLING NONSENSE!" I said. I then heard a knock on the door. "Mr. Shun! Are you ok? We're going to be late!"

"Oh shit. That's Cyrilia."

"Cyrilia Eh?" asked the scythe, followed a wolf whistle.

"Yeah, whatever I gotta get going." I struggled to hurry and soak my face and hair. As I was drying my hair with a towel I heard

"OI! She's hot! Lucky bastard, why are you keeping her to yourself?" Suddenly the scythe started floating over to the door.

"Enough nonsense!" I yelled, He was peering through the door eyehole. I pushed him out of the way and rushed out the door, book bag in hand. I was rushing so fast that I fell down on the way out. I landed on something soft.

"Umm, Mr. Shun I know you want me to repay you for walking me home but, is now really a good time?" I picked myself back up, I was wondering what she meant. I was then looking at her face. Her face was cherry red. I looked around to realize, I was actually on top of her. "If you want, we can do this after school." I blinked not once, but twice, and scrambled to my feet.

"Hey! Owner! WHAT THE BLOODY H-" I Slammed the door shut on the talking scythe. Cyrilia had picked herself back up and asked

"Mr. Shun… who was that?"

"Nothing, Nothing, let's just get moving." Not long after, a big, bald man had come up to Cyrilia and had helped clean her uniform of dirt and dust.

"Are you alright Ms. Cyrilia?"

"I'm fine Darts. You are relieved of your duty for the morning."

"What? Why?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Shun will protect me." He face palmed.

"Ms. Cyrilia, do you really expect this 'pervert' to keep you safe on the way to school? I'm pretty sure after what just happened, he's the one who you will receive harm from."

"That's enough Darts, you can go back to the house and wait for further instructions, from this day on, you are relieved of all escort duties." His face grew white with shock before he started grumbling and stomped back to Cyrilia's house. "Sorry about that Mr. Shun. Anyways, we should probably get going, I don't want to be late to class." We then ran for our lives towards the school.

Apparently the school was called the Redex Private Academy. (For snobs was spray painted below it.) I stared at all the people in the courtyard. It was flourished with laughter, and I tried to ignore it all, but then Cyrilia started clinging to my arm.

"Come, we aren't late, but we should get going anyways. Our classroom is on the top floor." She then dragged me along the courtyard. All the guys around us ignored their girls and stared at us. Definite douches. Homeroom started shortly after. "Alright class, it's time for roll call, starting with. Dakuhiro-kun, stand up please."

"EHHH?" the whole class yelled. I was thinking... What the fuck, was the entire school made up of Fonzy?

"The teacher always calls us Mr. Or Ms., BUT YOU GET CALLED DAKUHIRO-KUN." After some time, I realized something.

"EHHH? Ms. Inora?"

"Yes, little Dakuhiro-kun. I'm not just a Night School teacher you know." She was scratching her head while creating that little lie just now. "Anyways, please take your seat while I call the rest." Roll call was taken and first period started. My schedule was pretty much Cyrilia's as well. First class was Home Ec. I can cook Omelets and bake small pastries. "Alright class, today we are making Tender home cooked steaks with Red Twilight sauce." My head felt heavy and dropped. I hit my forehead onto the counter as well.

"Ow..."

"Are you ok Shun-kun? I'll go grab some ice for you." With my head in pain and my vision blurred, I attempted to stand up while holding onto the counter. I heard running and then a slip.

"Ahh!" Next thing I knew, I felt a hard, cold object hit me in the crotch. By reflex I bent over and hit my head again on the counter. This time I was sure I was knocked over and bleeding. I woke up in the infirmary and felt my head, there was a bandage and ice pack over it… oh Irony you are a cruel mistress. Cyrilia was waiting for me to wake up.

"Thank goodness you're okay. The nurse said we can go back to class when you woke up. Good luck too, second period just ended and we can go to lunch." My stomach started grumbling. I realized that I had no breakfast, I didn't bring anything to eat, and I can't afford the snobby lunches they serve here.

"I made food during home EC. Just in case you didn't bring anything. Come on, let's hurry up and eat." She grabbed me by the hand and we started running. I still felt nauseous and dizzy as we ran. We reached the cafeteria, along with about 500 other students. Looking around I saw many professional chefs cooking delicious meals, A 30 person orchestra playing soothing music, and the lively decor with paintings, statues, and chandeliers everywhere. I was still being dragged along by Cyrilia.

We reached a 2 seat table that was literally in the middle of the cafeteria. Since it was a cafeteria and not an actual restaurant, there were no walls conserving our privacy between us.

"I made some rice and various meats and sauce. Here try some." she picked out a random meat, scooped it with rice, and carefully shoved it to my face. "Say ahhh~" I soon felt the evil stares of the male students looking at us. I opened my mouth and hesitantly ate the food. When suddenly aloud crash of broken tea cups came from behind me, by reflex I started gagging, kneeling on the floor, slowly dying. Eventually I swallowed it down.

"Shun-kun?"

"Yes?" I replied. She had puppy dog eyes looking like she was about to cry. "Was it bad?" I gave a subtle shocked look, but I pulled myself together and said.

"No, it was great; it just took me a while to take in the delicious flavor."

"Thank goodness." She said. I sighed and calmed down. I looked back up with all the male students going back to their meals. The rest of the day was pretty decent. Nothing else threatened my life… On the way home, we walked past the place I was going to apply to.

"Oh crap. Cyrilia I forgot about my job application."

"Oh, really? Then let's run home then."

I nodded and took her hand. We rushed back home. I arrived back at my one-room apartment while Cyrilia was safely escorted to her house. I searched around for my job application, but of course I had forgotten about...

"HEY! YOU HAVE EXPLAINING TO DO!" I jumped at the loud voice. Oh, that's right, the scythe can talk... with a British accent "HOW IS IT THAT A LOWLIFE LIKE YOU GOING OUT WITH A PRETTY GIRL LIKE HER?"

"Lowlife?" I asked. "Your applying to a cafe as a waiter, I consider that as lowlife."

"Well sorry! It was short notice." I felt ashamed of myself.

"Don't worry about it kid, at least you have a chance! I was rejected by so many of my owners I eventually gave up looking and ended up in a bargain bin. Let me tell you, my last owner threw me out just because she stumbled around too much and I accidentally tore up her clothes for both worlds, called me a Pedophile."

"It all makes sense now."

"Hey don't you dare look down on me! OH, by thy by, is this what you're looking for?" He swept the application to me.

"Yeah it is." I started filling it out and time passed. I rested a bit before I had to go to the underworld once more.

"Hey Owner! Take me with you! If we're going work together might as well hang out together in free time."

"Free time? I have to go to the Hell academy now."

"Pff, My last owner didn't care one bit about that place and we just explored hell all night long."

I gave an angered stare. The Scythe started backing off and said suddenly I heard Daffy Duck's voice

"Hey, we can be friends, right?" In a matter of seconds I shoved him into the closet and held it closed with a rope. Turning back Ithen created the portal and ran through as fast as I could. Before I knew it I was about to fall. "LOOK OUT!" The person in front of me turned around startled. She had perfect reaction timing and kicked me square in the face. "So you're the first year that people have been talking about. I'm sure that was just luck; there was no way a newbie like you could capture a soul that high easily."

What great people we have here. I realized the time and ran to my class. During the time I spent in the Hell class, I thought about that girl that kicked me earlier. By what she said, she was definitely a senpai. Class was over and I fell asleep back in the over world.

When I woke up I had cuts in the morning since my new scythe was trying to wake me up. Honestly I was too tired to care and it happened to be a Friday, last day before resting. With little time before school started I took a slice of bread and darted off to school. Cyrilia had come by to walk with me, and we talked as usual… but today was a bit different. When we walked through the hallways laughing I suddenly felt a sharp pain fly across my face. I fell down covering my cheek in pain.

"See? It was only luck that had got you into here, you can barely defend yourself maggot and you had the help of another student for you to attend this school." I looked back up only to see that it was the senpai that I had met last night. This is too crazy to be a coincidence. She then, turned around and walked away. "Shun-kun, do you know Haruno Senpai?"

"Sadly, yes, we met each other at night school at one point. She never liked me and probably never will."

"Oh, okay, I wouldn't expect a new first year and the top third year student to just have a scene like that just now unless they had a reason." This girl will believe anything I say; she definitely won't be a target. However, is Haruno sempai just jealous of me? I stared at her while she walked away. Her fists were clenched. I picked myself back up and turned towards Cyrilia

"Come on, let's go to homeroom." I tried to shake off the event that happened just now. However that won't be happening anytime soon. In the middle of first period I was called down to the teacher's room. Not only was I called, but Haruno sempai as well. The teacher's room was empty all except for me, Haruno, and

"Haruno-kun, Dakuhiro-kun, we have a problem. The angels are loose and purifying our targets. Just last night, right after class a target with a sin level of around 650 was purified down to just about 25 and almost completely changed. This is a problem for us as it means less for our allies. If there are fewer targets, our allies are more likely to start fighting over the targets and possibly try to destroy each other. If that happens, then we will also most likely to be found out by many humans and will cause problems for all of us. So, I will let both of you cut class, and hunt down the loose angels in the area. If you can't find them, at least capture souls so they don't get to them first."

"Roger ." Haruno said confidently "I will definitely hunt them down."

"Hold it Haruno I said you will be working together on this. Hunting down angels are a very difficult job." Haruno then slammed her hand on the table and said "You can't expect me to work with this useless maggot!"

"If by 'maggot' you mean, your partner that hunted down a target that was 200 sin levels above your capture, then yes, you must work with the maggot." stated.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked, trying "I have some more important things to do afterwards." They both said

"No!" So for the next 5 hours, I was stuck with this so called senpai, and hunt down angels.

"Alright maggot, hurry up and get out your equipment." She took out a travel bag and pulled out a cloak and a case. It was definitely a hell item; there was no way a suitcase that big could fit inside a travel bag.

"Uhh, I have to get home and pick up mine" I said as I scratched my head. "Tsk, useless maggot, hurry up and get it." I rushed home. I haven't known my true strength of my new body yet, but it was no time to test it. I went through the streets. By the time I reached home I picked up my scythe and other supplies in my baggie. Now that I think about it. I really need better equipment. I rushed into the streets, HOLD IT. I feel like an idiot carrying a scythe into the street. Walking backwards, I headed back towards my apartment.

Maybe now would be a good time to test my new body. This will be hard as I have to carry my scythe in my hand. "Hey owner, didn't you say you had school to go to?"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME, I'll explain later." I walked back a few steps, and then I ran towards the wall of my apartment. I jumped up and managed to catch my feet on the wall. I jumped off the wall and towards the apartment building over. I didn't make it. Then my arm suddenly swung over me.

"Don't worry owner I got this!" He hooked himself onto the roof of the next building. I pulled myself over and continued on. I jumped from roof to roof. It was difficult as not all roofs were flat and my footing came off once or twice. I still managed to keep going. However, halfway to our original location, I saw a bird getting shot down by a purple laser. I kept going to find out what it was.

"DAMMIT, Die Already!" Haruno was trying to shoot something down. By the time I got there, I finally glimpsed at what it was. My eyes couldn't believe what it was. Or more likely, who it was.


	4. Chapter 4-Decisions

Ch.4 Decisions

I was staring directly at two angels. I could tell that one was Dartz, the large bloke from earlier, however I couldn't place the other one.

"So you're one of them? Not surprising after what happened yesterday morning." Dartz yelled from above. A laser then shot from behind me, flying past him and hitting his partner square in the jaw. The partner fell a little, but regained flight after a few moments.

"Why won't they just stay down!?" screamed Haruno. She began firing rapid shots at the two angels, none even coming close to hitting either of them.

"Calm down!" I yelled at her "You're just making it worse!" As if on Cue, Dartz swooped down and took me by surprise. He grabbed me by the leg and flew off with me in tow. I had lost my grip on my scythe and was swinging by only my leg. Twisting in his grip I tried to kick the hand he was pulling me with in an effort to make him let go, Failing that I looked back to the ground. It was pretty obvious that a fall from this height would kill me. I then looked around and realized that we were heading in the direction of the academy.

"I could just kill you, but better yet I can ruin your current life!" he yelled down to me. "If Cyrilia finds out what you really are, then she will join us! We would be one angel up… and you would be one demon down." I looked at the academy roof; if I could kick off from here the fall wouldn't… kill me at least. I looked back up and curled myself into a ball. Putting all of my strength into one kick, I hit him square in the chest and he had finally lost his grip.

I dropped only about 15 feet, but I started rolling down the roof. Before I knew it, I fell off, and had a 5 story free-fall. Crashing into the ground with a loud pound I could barely move at all. My ears were ringing and my chest filled with agony every heartbeat. I looked back up to see Dartz, a phone at his ear as he descending down to me.

"Ms. Cyrilia, we have an emergency, please come outside." he said in a calm voice. I looked around; we were at the entrance of the main academy building… and my pupils shrank in fear. How would she react if she saw me like this? Does she know Dartz is an angel? I slowly got up to my hands and knees. However before I could get to my feet I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I fell back down. This time I was on my back, Dartz's heel digging into my stomach, his arms crossed.

"Silly demon, though your athletic skills have improved, your body still has its limits… And sadly for you, there is no limit for pain." His eyes were aimed at me and he smiled.

"I won't forgive you for this... Keep innocent people out of this..." I said with a weakened voice.

"Oh? You say that, but that's what you damned demons do anyway. Get every-single-damn-person-involved-with your damn-business! Every time you crawl out of your rat holes you think you aren't anybody else as you take the damned away, but you're wrong. You affect EVERYBODY AROUND YOU! Nobody is safe while you are still crawling about, go back to your rat holes and stay there. " On just about every word, he stomped on my chest. Just as he finished, Cyrilia was standing at the entrance of the building watching in horror. "Look who's here." He laughed as he kicked me hard enough for me to roll towards Cyrilia. Where the hell was Haruno? Cyrilia ran forward and kneeled beside me. "Don't touch him. He is a filthy demon." Dartz said to her. "Come with me. I've been safeguarding you, but you've always rejected my offer. But, now you know I am an angel. So come with me, we can rid of him and the other demons from wrecking this world."

Cyrilia stopped looking at me, and stared up at Dartz. She started crying.

A purple laser then went by us. "Get away from them you flying piece of shit!" Haruno rushed in shooting at Dartz.

"Piece of shit demons" Dartz muttered to himself, grabbing Cyrilia he flew off as another laser was shot. I snapped and darted my eyes at Haruno. "Stop shooting! You're gonna hit Cyrilia!" I finally got back to my feet, and ignoring the pain tried to grab at her sniper rifle, but she back away and elbowed me back to the ground.

"It's too late, she's on their side now" Haruno yelled at me, but as I lay there, stomach and face to the ground, I began tearing up. One of the only few friends I ever had, I had lost, because of who I am. Because I'm… a demon...

"Hey! HEY! LISTEN!Partner! GET UP!" That was the scythe talking, but I heard a fairy in there somewhere. "Geez, are you OK?" he asked. I slowly nodded. Ms. Inora and Haruno were standing over me as well.

"Well, now we know who the angel is, but now we have bigger problems. Both you and Haruno have been discovered and we need to resolve this immediately. We have to go back to hell and figure out what we need to do. Haruno, help me carry him. Scythe over there; make sure no one else is around." When they grabbed to pick me up, my chest erupted in burning agony once again. I guess it was for the better though, so I'll have to tough it out for now. I was carried into a resting station after we went through. Soon Ms. Inora spoke up again "Alright Haruno, Shun is weak and needs to rest, so give me a report of what happened."

"I defeated the first angel, but he managed to escape. I saw him head to an abandoned church up the mountain from here. I followed to make sure, and then I headed back to the academy to check on Shun. The angel and Shun seemed to know each other, and he escaped along with a girl that hangs around Shun. However, she looked like she abandoned Shun."

"Great, now we know who to look for, and who our target person who discovered us is. Obviously we have no choice, but to kill her along with the angels." My eyes widened. Kill her? "

"No!" I yelled. My chest and neck started hurting, but I managed to speak out "I can..."

Haruno stood forward and said "Shun, you are in no condition to do anything right now! What makes you so sure that you can form a contract with her? We both heard what happened back there, there's no way she will do anything to help us now."

"Just give me a chance." I said. "What do you not understand about the fact that you can't even get on your hands and knees?" Haruno said once more. At that moment, the nurse walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the Overlord would like to speak with Dakuhiro." She and another nurse came in and started moving my bed towards the dark hall known as the Throne. After some time I was sitting in front of Satan himself.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you again. Anyway, I have been reported that you and your acquaintance have been discovered by a human. I've also been told that this human, was a friend of yours. Personally, I've heard the story from Marin and Inora. I think that for the most effectiveness, try to contract with the human, and get me the souls of those angels. Unlike humans, angel souls are worth more as they contain actual power. You get those souls for me, and in exchange; I shall give you more soul points and even heal you just to make sure you get them." I looked up to him up on his throne of fire and souls, and he looked back at me. He then held up his right hand, which became bathed in a pitch-black flame. Tapping his Armrest I was suddenly covered in the same black fire. Instead of Searing pain, it was soothing. The pain left my body within moments, and all exhaustion vanished. Nodding at me, I got up from my bed; however I did need to stretch out a bit. As I stretched out my body, he ordered me to get out. I walked out of the throne room and met up with Haruno, however Rin was there with her as well.

Shun nii-san!" She ran up to me and gave a big squeeze.

"Relax Rin, if you hug me any tighter I'll probably need to be in a hospital bed again." She soon let go of me. I started again, this time facing Haruno "Alright, Haruno, show me where this abandoned church is. Our first priority is to save Cyrilia and try to form a contract for her. Second priority is to contain the souls of our winged friends."

"I'm coming too!" Rin exclaimed "I've been eavesdropping and grabbed a few soul jars. This better work, I was told these were high quality and could contain angel souls."

Haruno stepped up again and said "Alright, let's move out!"

Sometime later we reached the abandoned church on the mountain. It was worn down with a few holes and patches here and there. "Weapon check" Haruno said. She had her laser rifle set. Rin had her spiked, metal bat. I had my scythe with me.

"ALRIGHT LETS GO SAVE THE PRINCESS!" yelled the scythe. In response Haruno gave a quick blow to the side of the scythe with the butt of her rifle.

"Quiet you piece of shit!"

"We CAN hear you, you know…" That voice was none other than Dartz. Rushing in, we saw Cyrilia sitting up against the Alter. She was asleep and I was pretty sure she was out cold.

"Soon she will be purified, and lose all memories of you..." He pointed at me.

"Shut the hell up and get in the bottle" I calmly stated as I spun the scythe in my hands. Behind me I heard the click of Haruno's rifle, and the blast of light flew past the right of my head, hitting Dartz square in the jaw. Not wasting this opportunity I ran as fast as I could, swinging the scythe from the ground up, and attempting to slice him in half. However he had recovered at the last minute and used his wings to propel himself out of the way.

"OI!" he ordered the other angel "You handle the other two, I'll chase this rat away myself."

The angel saluted "Right boss!" and flew over to Rin and Haruno, but I could focus on that later, and turned back to Dartz just in time to see his fist not three feet from my face.

"Back for another punishing, aren't you?!" I blocked his fist with the body of my scythe. Getting a firm foothold I raised my scythe back and swung in down with all the force I could muster. He dodged again but this time I was ready for that, using the force of my swing I kicked off from the ground at the same time. The combined motion made me flip over my scythe, where I pulled the weapon out of the ground. Bringing it back over my head I swung it back down. Catching Dartz off guard I managed to deliver a blow to his right shoulder, and as the blade dug into his shoulder a burst of bright red blood erupted from it.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAA, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" somehow, through the power of his rage, he managed to grab the hilt of my scythe with his right hand, and formed a fist with the other. "Why can't you lay down and DIE!" swinging his left arm he managed to hit me right in the stomach, the pain forced me to let go of my scythe and even flung me back a few meters.

Landing on my feet I watched him in his blood rage as he took the scythe in both hands and pulled it out of where it had lodged (as it protested as much as it could) and threw it at me. I managed to catch my weapon without being chopped in half as Dartz was suddenly in front of me, pulling back both arms.

"Take this!" throwing both arms forwards he landed another blow, flinging me back and even lodging me in the wall. "All you devils are scum, and it's time to put you in your place." While he continued in his rant I managed to pull myself out of where I was lodged and climbed down. Looking around for anything else I could use I saw that a bit of the stained glass was shattered, and a few fairly sized shards were strayed across the alter. Looking up to it I saw a giant wooden cross, standing above everything else. Formulating the plan in my head I suddenly called to the angel.

"Hey dipshit! Shut the hell up!" Running over to the alter I got ready.

"Why you!" With all his force Dartz bull charged me, but I was ready for him. Dodging out of the way I quickly grabbed a one of the pieces of stained glass and turned back to him. Taking my scythe in one hand and the shard in the other I stabbed both of his hands to the arms of the cross. Taking two more shards I stabbed through his knees and left him lodged there, crucified.

"Rin!" I yelled, turning to my former-sister. "I'm gonna need one of those bottles!" seeing that she and Haruno were pretty much done with their angel she quickly turned to face me, chucking one of the soul capture jars. Catching it I swung over to Dartz and pulled the cap. I watched as a light-gold orb slowly exited from his chest, and floated over to the bottle. Capping it the deed was done, we had defeated both angels.

Walking over to Cyrilia she awoke. As she opened her eyes, she was in shock and struggled to get away.

"Cyrilia, I'm not gonna harm you, I just want you to listen to me." She struggled more. But for a moment, and then calmed down.

"…Fine." she said.

"We both know that I'm a demon. But not all demons are… are evil and just take any soul they can. I take souls with reason. To tell the truth, the only soul I have capped was someone that was evil." I told the story of my first death and how I tried to save the girl I had first loved. "But now we have a bigger problem".

"What is it?"

"This may sound horrible to you, but, we need you to sign a contract with us."

"Wait… what? Sign a contract… with the devil himself?"

"Hold on, it's much better than it sounds. Actually it's really important."

Haruno pushed me out of the way and abruptly stated "Let's just get to the point. If you don't sign the contract with us, we're kinda screwed. Eternal damnation and all that, so if you could please…" After tha… "Explanation", Haruno pulls a contract out of her bag.

"Just sign here" Cyrilia hesitated. Rin then spoke up and said

"If you do, Shun will do anything you want!" Cyrilia then blushed, and then quickly signed the contract. Before I could yell at Rin we were transported back to. We were back in the throne room of Overlord Satan.

"Well then, I see you signed the contract. Now tell me, who formed the contract with her specifically?" Haruno stood up and said "I-" Rin soon tackled her before she could finish and yelled "IT WAS SHUN"

Clapping his hands together "Alright then, since you all helped with capturing the souls, I shall distribute the points among you. Shun, you will get a bonus for forming a contract and bringing another minion to us. Now, take the rest of the day off, wherever you all are, and feel free to go to the hell shop, blacksmith, or the clothing shop. We all know you can't wear clothes that you normally wear outside of school. And yes, I do stalk you Shun. You have an interesting group of people around you. Oh, and Black Be-header,, be good to Shun." I was wondering who he was referring too.

"Yes Overlord!" shouted the scythe.

"Wait, his name is Black Be-header?" said Haruno. "HOW DID YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON HIM?"

"Bargain bin" I said with a nervous smile. "BARGAIN BIN MY ASS. THAT'S ONE OF THE LEGENDARY SOUL-BLADES!"

"What's a... Soul-Blade?" I asked. Rin then pulled me to her by the collar and said.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A SOUL BLADE IS?" She let go of me and I fell to the ground.

"A soul blade is a legendary weapon that can talk and have emotions along with being a powerful, depending on its user. There are only a handful of them in the world. And considering how you used it during our fight. I'd say you should be fine. Anyway, let's follow the Overlord's advice and let's go shopping!"

A bit later I found myself in the clothing shop with Cyrilia and Rin. Haruno left to go buy upgrades for her Laser rifle. Rin was looking around for more stuff to cosplay in, and as for Cyrilia and I... We spent a good amount of time looking for clothes for her to work herself into.

"Ahh mou, I can't find anything good. And even if I do, it costs so much."

"Why not look for basic combat clothing? At least give that a start." Rin suggested.

"Alright then" I waited outside look at the hell shop. I noticed many people gathering around it for some reason. As Cyrilia came out, she wore a short crimson red dress with black outlines and wore fingerless gloves. Rin was standing behind her.

"How does this look Shun nii-san?" I stared at Cyrilia for a good moment. Purple Death gave a wolf whistle.

"Uhh Shun-kun, you staring at me like that kind of makes me embarrassed." I snapped back into reality and said

"It looks nice on you." I then changed the subject

"Anyway, what's going on at the hell shop?"

After a while, Haruno had come back. "Oh, every week they have a bid on the highest priced thing in the shop. Starting with low bids it slowly goes up. I believe this week is a very powerful and diversified spell book. I believe the highest bid right now is 760." I wondered. I walked over to the soul machine and checked what my balance was. 3750. Not surprised at all.

"Hey shopkeeper! I'd like to bid on the spell book." "Sure how much are you willing to bid?" I looked back at the spell book. The highest bid was on the stand it was on and still changing. 1020.

"If you bid 1000 above the highest bid, you automatically win." the shopkeeper continued to say.

"Fine, 2020" I threw my card to the shopkeeper. I soon heard a demonic laugh. The numbers on the stand soon said SOLD.

"The spell book be yours, happy hunting." He took the spellbook off the stand and handed it to me.

"2000 points? Was that really worth it?" said Rin.

"Says the girl who spends most of her points for cosplay." I stated.

"Hey! At least I use it for hunting." "Umm, Shun I have a problem."

Cyrilia then spoke up to me. "I still don't have a weapon to use for hunting."

"Uhh, the spell book's for you." I soon hand the book over to Cyrilia.

"Really? You're willing to give up 2000 points for me?" Her eyes sparkled and she just gave a cute smile.

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered.

"Hey Nii-San. You're blushing".

"I am?"

"Just when I thought I had you all to myself... and this time it was legal too..."

"He...he..." I laughed nervously. I guess that's one problem over. We headed out of the shop. However I got this cold feeling. I looked over and thought I saw a shadow from around the corner. I thought, it was nothing, but I was completely wrong. What I had seen, was going to be my biggest threat as a demon up to this point.


End file.
